


"Hasta el final de la línea"

by meiko_komoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson es el puñetero Capitán América, angst con final esperanzador (?), el enfoque romántico es tan pero tan leve que puede tomarse como no romántico, simplemente como yo interpreté que se sentirían Bucky y Sam al final de la película
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiko_komoko/pseuds/meiko_komoko
Summary: Sam no necesita palabras para entender la desesperación de Bucky.Promesas rotas. Promesas olvidadas. Promesas vacías."Hasta el final de la línea".





	"Hasta el final de la línea"

**Author's Note:**

> Situado justo después de la última escena de "Vengadores: Endgame". Obvios spoilers.

Steve se va.

No obstante, Steve no se va como lo ha hecho hace diez minutos, no se desvanece al pulsar un botón. No viaja en el tiempo ni a otra dimensión. Steve se va en un viejo Mercedes-Benz 300 SL, el "alas de gaviota". Famoso modelo de los cuarenta. Le recordaría a los buenos tiempos.

Steve se va, pero conduciendo. Quizás, Steve se va su casa, con sus hijos, sus nietos y sus bisnietos mitad súper-soldados, de cabello rubio, ojos claros y dientes perfectos. Quizás ni si quiera conduce él. (¿Sigue teniendo la capacidad de conducir acaso? Qué le meterían muchos esteroides de diseño en su día, pero los años le han pasado factura como a cualquiera). Quizás, el Mercedes lo conduce uno de sus hijos, nietos o bisnietos mitad súper-soldados, de cabello rubio, ojos claros y dientes perfectos.

Qué más da. Sam y Bucky no se han fijado en si se ha subido en el asiento del copiloto o en el que sea. Tienen cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Piensan en el destino de aquel coche del milenio pasado. Piensan en  _adónde_  se va Steve.

Steve se va, quizás, a reunirse con su familia. Con su  _otra_  familia. Porque siempre había tenido una en la Tierra del 2023, tal y como él mismo señaló cuando supo que habían perdido a la agente Romanoff para siempre.

Los Vengadores son una familia. O al menos lo eran.

Así que, después de todo, quizás, no es tan descabellado intuir que sí que va a hacer una visita a sus compañeros del siglo XXI. A los que quedan.

Claro. En algún momento tendrá que darles un último adiós.

Porque el suero que le inyectaron allá por las fechas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial le otorgaría propiedades sobrehumanas: fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, músculo y hasta más altura, pero ni si quiera Tony Stark había logrado inventar la fuente de la vida eterna.

Y Steven Grant Rogers podría haber derrotado a los nazis, podría haber derrotado a  _Hydra_ ; podría haber salvado el mundo más veces de las que le hubiera gustado; podría haber  _vengado_  la Tierra, podría haber vengado el  _universo_. Podría haber golpeado a Hitler más de cien veces.

Steven Grant Rogers podría haber sido el mismísimo Capitán América, pero no dejaba de ser un crío de Brooklyn.

Un crío de Brooklyn de 183 años.

Sam y Bucky se miran el uno al otro, al borde de la carretera, mientras el sonido del motor del automóvil todavía resuena en la lejanía. No sonríen. Sus rostros únicamente reflejan desconcierto.

Sam ha dejado el escudo encima la mesa con chismes cerca del túnel cuántico. Bucky tiene las manos en los bolsillos.

Bruce está más abajo, contemplando el banco en el que el Capitán Rogers venido a menos había aparecido momentos atrás, el lago en el que descansaba la memoria de Iron Man y sus recuerdos, el único lugar en el que volvería a encontrar a Natasha.

Aquello había sido una despedida.

Así lo sintió Sam cuando recibió aquel emblemático escudo. Así lo sintió Bucky cuando estrechó a Steve entre sus brazos por última vez.

Sam no se lo quiso creer.

Primero, por el shock de ver al Capi envejecido tras los famosos cinco segundos que terminaron siendo unas ocho décadas.

Segundo, por la decisión que había tomado.

¿Él, en serio?

No quiere ponerse quejica, pues estaba claro que Steven había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para reflexionar, pero...

¿Él?

Por el amor de Dios, él... él sólo es... Sam.

Sam, un tío normal con un traje. Y tampoco es que ese traje sea una armadura de las Industrias Stark o algo así. Hasta perdió en una pelea contra el pringado de Scott Lang.

Vamos, él... Él sólo es Falcon.

Falcon, "el tío que vuela". Y poco más.

Él no se merecía ese escudo.

Bucky, por otro lado, era una opción mucho más verosímil. Joder, era un puto súper-soldado, igual que Steve. Y hasta tenía un brazo de  _vibranium_. ¿Quién mejor para ser el Capitán América?

Sí, fue el Soldado de Invierno y todo ese rollo, pero, después de  _todo_  lo que había pasado, ¿no podría perdonárselo la Tierra? La Tierra  _necesita_  un Capitán América. Steve lo dijo. Y tal vez Sam no es el más indicado para recibir ese honor. Ese maldito frisbee de hojalata pintado con los colores de la bandera no le pertenece. No es suyo. O al menos, así lo siente.

Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le ofrecía, se giró hacia Barnes, que se había quedado atrás. Le pidió permiso con la mirada. Y este simplemente asintió.

Lo tenían planeado. Los dos. Lo sabían.

_Bucky lo sabía._

Por eso no sonrió cuando abrazó a Steve. Por eso le dijo que lo iba a echar de menos. Por eso no se adelantó para ver a su mejor amigo y compañero de guerra sentado en aquel banco frente al lago.

Porque ya lo sabía.

Sus ojos rezumaban pena. Los ojos de James  _siempre_  rezuman pena. Son como los de Steve. Los ojos de un hombre fuera de su tiempo.

Sin embargo, los ojos de James en ese momento, más que pena, manifiestan  _decepción_.

Los ojos de James susurran un  _"Me habría gustado que me demostrases que estaba equivocado al no creer en ti"_.

\- Ah -exhala Wilson, en un sonido que pretende ser una risa pero que no alcanza tal grado-, así que al final... el tío lo ha hecho -dice, alzando una comisura de los labios, lleno de orgullo, porque Rogers por fin ha podido vivir la vida deseaba, en su época y junto a la mujer que amaba.

Sam siempre pensó que lo había superado, que Steve  _la_  había superado, pues se había interesado por aquella tal Sharon y, en fin, se lo veía bastante contento tras reunirse con Buck antes que comenzara esta maldita guerra.

No obstante, aunque Sam siente que Steve se merecía ese final más que nadie, está triste. Está triste porque tal vez la próxima vez que vea al antiguo Capitán América sea en una cama de hospital.

Está triste porque dentro de muy poco, podrían estar llorando en su funeral, tal y como al mismo Steven le sucedió con su querida Margaret Carter. Igual. Exactamente igual.

Igual de injusto. Igual de cruel.

El solo pensarlo le eriza la piel.

Sin embargo, no se permite mucho tiempo para especular acerca de futuros llantos, porque se percata de que tiene uno mucho más cerca.

Barnes está llorando.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? -casi musita Wilson, alarmado.

No obstante, es una pregunta estúpida. Sam sabe que es una pregunta estúpida.

Porque Sam ha pasado tiempo con él. Le guste o no, se han hecho amigos.

Porque Sam pocas veces ha visto a Bucky esbozar una sonrisa genuina.

Porque la inmensa mayoría de esas veces eran por o para Steve. Siempre Steve.

Por lo tanto, Sam sabía perfectamente que James no sonreía de verdad cuando miró a Rogers a los ojos. A esos jodidos ojos melancólicos. A esos ojos apartados a la fuerza de su tiempo, anclados en el pasado.

Porque al que al igual que Bucky sabía que los ojos de Steve se anclaban en los de Peggy, Sam sabe que los ojos de Bucky se anclaban en los de Steve. Siempre Steve.

Todos lo saben, saben que Bucky no tenía otra razón para quedarse en este siglo que no le pertenece, salvo Steve. Siempre Steve.

Por eso, cuando James borra por fin la sonrisa falsa y sus mejillas son invadidas por una cascada de lágrimas, Sam no necesita palabras.

No obstante, Barnes abre la boca, tratando de que su voz suene lo menos rota posible. Pero cómo intentarlo, si él mismo está roto por dentro. Lleva años, décadas. Lleva cerca de un siglo roto.

\- Él... me lo dijo -explica, antes de cerrar la mandíbula con fuerza. Su nuez de Adán se balancea arriba y abajo con rapidez al ritmo al que traga saliva. No saca las manos de los bolsillos de su cazadora-. Me dijo que iba a volver, ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad con Peggy... de tener ese baile.

Wilson se tensa y aprieta los puños al punto en el que se le aclaran los nudillos.

Barnes siempre intenta hacerse el duro; intenta aparentar que  _Hydra_  le extrajo los sentimientos junto con su control sobre sí mismo. Que nada puede hacerle daño. Sin embargo, esta vez es demasiado. Demasiado doloroso. Es el más desolador de los sueños. Despertar y encontrarse en un mundo en que Steve no está. En el que Steve lo ha dejado. Es la más desgarradora de las torturas. Hasta para el Soldado de Invierno.

Porque desde que resucitó en el siglo XXI, la historia se trataba de Steve perdiendo a Bucky. Y nunca imaginó que al final resultaría ser al revés.

\- Me... preguntó que me parecía... -continuó, mirando al asfalto, rígido como un poste- y, claro, no pude evitar decirle que no me importaba, que yo sólo quería su felicidad... siempre.

Sam deja de contemplar la autopista para fijarse en James una vez más. Tiene la mirada perdida. Más perdida incluso que cuando no sabía ni quién era.

\- Me preguntó si quería irme con él -asegura, bajando la vista hacia sus zapatos. Casi se deja escapar una risa amarga. Ni para eso tiene fuerzas-, pero los dos sabíamos que no podía... Porque en aquella época él estaba durmiendo en el hielo, pero yo... Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo -se lamenta, alzando la cabeza de golpe y apretando los párpados, provocando la fuga encolerizada de más lágrimas.

Sam quiere decirle que no se culpe por lo que pasó, que lo utilizaron durante años, durante décadas. Durante cerca de un siglo. Que aunque fueran sus manos las que cometieron aquellos asesinatos, no era  _él_.

No obstante, sabe que no es el momento, y sabe que Barnes está  _cansado_  de oír lo mismo una y otra vez, de revivir a cada momento cada nombre, cada rostro, cada grito de auxilio.

Por eso sólo se queda callado y observa a James desmoronándose una vez más, pero, en esta ocasión, de una forma más dramática, más certera, más real.

Porque ahora sí que lo ha perdido todo.

\- Y yo... de verdad que estoy muy feliz por él, de verdad... -afirma. No suena muy convincente.

No cuando apenas puede hablar sin que suene un sollozo. No cuando las lágrimas ya caen al suelo como una lluvia de sentimientos guardados, de sentimientos sellados durante años, durante décadas.

Durante cerca de un siglo.

\- Pero... -confiesa- no puedo evitar... no puedo evitar sentirme un egoísta...

Porque su existencia allí ya no tiene sentido. Porque no tiene nada que aportar al nuevo milenio; al revés, sólo crea problemas.

Shuri ha hecho un trabajo estupendo liberándolo de la manipulación mental de Hydra, pero, quién le puede asegurar que no queda... algún resquicio... algo en las profundidades de su mente que provoque su descontrol otra vez.

Porque ya expresó cómo se sentía hace tiempo. Que no se lo merecía. Sentía que no se merecía nada de lo que Steve le había dado. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

Entonces... entonces, ¿por qué...?

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué siente que _de verdad_ no se lo merece? ¿Por qué siente que no se merecía esto que le ha hecho Steve?

James se derrumba. No puede más.

Porque ya no es James, ni el Bucky que Steve conoció. Ya no es el Sargento Barnes. Ni si quiera es el Soldado de Invierno.

Porque sus familiares están muertos, sus amigos están muertos y ni si quiera lo puede mover la venganza, porque aquellos que lo convirtieron en un asesino también están muertos.

Ya no puede pedirle perdón a Stark por lo que le hizo a su familia. Y tendrá que cargar con esa culpa toda la vida.

Porque lo único que alejaba la idea del suicidio de su mente era una única persona.

Steve.

Siempre Steve.

Y Steve...

Steve se ha ido.

\- Porque realmente quería que fuera cierto cuando dijo que estaría conmigo "hasta el final de la línea".

Es entonces cuando Sam se da cuenta.

Cuando decide reaccionar. Cuando no puede permitirlo. No mientras él esté allí.

Porque no necesita más palabras para entender. Él se sintió así cuando perdió a Riley, cuando lo vio caer ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Y se siente fuera de lugar en un futuro que no reconoce tras haber estado cinco años muerto.

Porque él es Samuel Thomas Wilson. Y es el puñetero Capitán América.

Porque Bucky no necesita un escudo. Lo que Bucky necesita es un abrazo.

Así que eso hace.

Lo abraza.

Sam _nunca_ lo había abrazado. El máximo cariño con el que lo había tocado fue durante el funeral de Tony, cuando le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en un vago intento de hacerle sentir mejor.

Quizás, no lo hizo sólo por James, quizás… quería agarrarse a tierra firme él también.

Porque, sí, más de una vez se protegieron mutuamente en alguna batalla. Y se preocupaban por el contrario aunque fingiesen que no se soportaban.

Porque ellos dos eran los mejores amigos de Steve, y ahora que él se ha ido, creyeron haberse quedado solos.

No están solos.

Bucky no está solo.

Y Sam simplemente quiere hacerle entender que... Que se tienen el uno al otro.

Bucky tiene una razón para quedarse. Una razón para  _vivir_. Y, aunque le pese a su orgullo, es Sam. Sam Wilson. El puñetero Capitán América.

Puede comenzar por ahí, puede  _vivir_.

Puede vivir una vida sin Steve.

Suena a difícil, a imposible, a pesadilla.

Pero si algo le ha enseñado la vida, es que se puede despertar de las pesadillas.

Él es James Buchanan Barnes y su existencia no se reduce a un solo hombre. Aunque se trate de su mejor amigo, aunque se trate de Steven Grant Rogers. Aunque se tratase del mismísimo Capitán América.

Porque ahora tiene uno nuevo. Un nuevo Capitán América. Y tiene a Shuri y T'challa. Tiene un salvavidas en medio de la tormenta. Tiene algo a lo que agarrarse. Así que se aferra más a la espalda de Sam, casi con desesperación. Como no había estrechado a nadie en años, en décadas. Tal vez, cerca de un siglo.

Y las lágrimas sobre su hombro, los sonidos de angustia que Barnes intentaba acallar y el metal frío de su brazo enroscándose en torno a su espalda, le indican a Sam que aquellos sentimientos van mucho más allá de lo que se había imaginado todos estos años.

Sin embargo, las palabras no son necesarias una vez las promesas se han roto.

Promesas rotas, promesas olvidadas, promesas vacías.

"Hasta el final de la línea".

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer fic en AO3! ¡Pensé que este momento jamás llegaría! Como no, tenía que ser del Stucky. Aunque esto es más bien Stucky que no es Stucky. Como digo, se puede interpretar a gusto del consumidor: Stucky, SamBucky o ninguna de las dos, que aquí la única relación establecida es el Steggy. Yo sólo intenté desahogarme después de ese final tan injusto para la relación de mis niños preciosos y salió esto, que es como creo que se debieron de sentir los personajes de Sam y Bucky. Y si me he centrado más en Bucky que en nuestro nuevo Capi es porque es mi hijísimo y yastá. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias si habéis leído esta kk.


End file.
